Someday
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine says Sebastian has pushed things too far. Sebastian says he's just being honest. They both can't be right. Or can they? Seblaine Week 2019 Day 7 Enemies to Friends/Friends to Lovers


**Summary:** Blaine thinks Sebastian pushes things too far. Sebastian thinks he's just being honest. They both can't be right. Or can they?

Notes: Seblaine Week 2019 Day 7: Enemies to Friends/Friends to Lovers

Beginning Season 3 but with no Sebastian promise to change/Seblaine handshake at Regionals

Text messaging in italics

**NOT KURT FRIENDLY**

* * *

**JANUARY 2012**

_Blaine: What the hell was that?  
Sebastian: Hello to you too, Blaine. And I have no idea what you are talking about  
Blaine: I Want You Back. Kurt is pissed!  
Sebastian: Are you sure? He looked more constipated than angry. Maybe he just needs to take a dump. Speaking of dump…you should dump him. I mean everyone could see the obvious sexual tension between us  
Blaine: Fuck you!  
Sebastian: Someday, Killer. Someday_

**6 WEEKS LATER**

_Blaine: Are you ever going to apologize?  
Sebastian: For your eye? I did apologize. We all did.  
Blaine: I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about apologizing to Kurt for trying to ruin his outfit. He's pissed! What happened to once a Warbler, always a Warbler?  
Sebastian: Always a Warbler indicates loyalty & respect. Can you honestly say he demonstrated those qualities? Well, he did to the ND. And what about you? How loyal were you to Dalton and the Warblers if you could leave so easily?  
Blaine: Fuck you!  
Sebastian: Someday, Killer. Someday_

**JANUARY 2013**

_Unknown: What the fuck?!  
Sebastian: Sorry Dude, I don't fuck randoms anymore. Oh, WHAT the fuck not WANNA fuck. Who is this?  
Unknown: Like you don't know  
Sebastian: Seriously, you're coming up as Unknown on my phone. If you got my number from some guy at Scandals, lose it.  
Unknown: It's Blaine. Why didn't you try to stop the steroids?  
Sebastian: I did  
Unknown: What happened?  
Sebastian: You said "No, thanks". And I tried to tell you but you wouldn't answer my calls. That's why you're coming up as Unknown. I deleted your number when you turned your back on the Warblers. Again!  
Unknown: THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT!  
Sebastian: No, it was mine for thinking you'd give a shit but you chose those public school losers. Again! Wait, was Blondie the guy you fucked when Gayface abandoned you?  
Unknown: Fuck you!  
Sebastian: Someday, Killer. Someday_

**March 2015**

Blaine stared across the rubble of the place that had saved him not once, but twice. Dalton couldn't be gone. It was just 2 weeks ago he was here with the Warblers getting them ready for Sectionals.

"Hey Killer"

There was only one person in the world who called him Killer. "Sebastian, of course it's you."

"I think you said that to me once before." There was nothing else to say as they realized they were standing next to what had at one time been Dalton's Grand Staircase. The very place Blaine said those words when he returned after the New Directions' Nationals trophy had been taken.

After what seemed like 30 seconds and 30 years at the same time, Blaine turned to look at his one-time friend. The beautiful boy had become had become a ridiculously attractive man. Wait, was he allowed to think that now that he and Kurt were married? He decided yes, as long as it was NEVER said aloud. However, attraction was not their problem.

Kurt's problem? Oh, hell yes.

"I'm guessing you're loving husband couldn't bother to pay his respects."

There was the Sebastian he remembered. "Not that it's any of your business, but Kurt is making arrangements for the Warblers who will be joining the New Directions."

"And you're giving him free reign so he can make sure they're forced to sway in the back. Aren't you supposed to be their Director?" Sebastian shook his head and let out a sigh of frustration. "Why am I surprised? This was probably the best thing that could have happened for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

When Sebastian turned to face him, Blaine was taken aback by the sheer anger radiating from the man. "You don't think I've heard about what's been going on? How you bailed on the Warblers at that idiot competition the crazy bitch at McKinley put on? How the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline were 10 times better yet the New Directions won? Again!"

"It wasn't like that. Sue trapped me and Kurt in an elevator. We…"

"Whatever, just answer this. How would your marriage have handled your team beating your hubby's at Sectionals? Or would you have caved into the pressure beforehand and passive-aggressively sabotaged the Warblers with a song like _Candles_? Again!"

The words hurt, but Sebastian's smirk angered Blaine…at himself. It was _I Want You Back_ all over again.

"Fuck you, Sebastian!"

"I keep telling you…Someday, Killer. Someday."

**June 2023: New York City Coffee Shop**

"No, I didn't get a babysitter, Kurt. I had to take Tracy with me. Maybe if you would have given me more than 5 minutes notice before I had to leave for my meeting…Well, excuse me for believing you would be home to watch our daughter like you said you would. What was so important?...An audition? Kurt, we have a deal! You know what, I'm not getting into this with you on the phone. Tracy is upset and people are staring. Goodbye, Kurt." Blaine ended the call then shut his eyes to hold back tears. Tracy didn't need to see her Daddy cry.

Hold on, why was Tracy quiet?

He opened his eyes to a cup of coffee on the table in front of him and the last person on earth he'd expect to see. "Is it still medium drip with a splash of cinnamon?" Sebastian asked while bouncing Tracy on his lap. "Although you look as if you'd rather it was a splash of Courvoisier."

Blaine laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Your probably right but medium drip with cinnamon is great. Thank you, Se…just thank you."

"Aw, Blaine, I'm offended. Don't remember my name?"

"No, I remember your name but the Little Miss you're bouncing is picking up more words every day and the last thing I need is for her Papa to hear that one."

"Are you learning lots of new words?" Sebastian asked Tracy while giving her a tickle. "I can see it since she's obviously your kid. It's easier to memorize lyrics when you have a large vocabulary."

"Personally, I think she just inherited a love of talking from her mother. You remember Rachel Berry?"

Sebastian stopped bouncing then looked back and forth between Blaine and his daughter. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"You Daddy's friend?"

Big brown eyes (must be Rachel's) snapped Sebastian out of his daze. "I was your Daddy's friend a long time ago. Then I made him mad."

"Why?"

"Because I told him a lot of truths he didn't want to hear."

"You truth?"

"Why yes I am, Mini B" Sebastian said with a snark Blaine didn't want to admit he had missed. "You can call me Truth."

Blaine went into Tracy's bag and pulled out a color book and crayons to keep her busy. A conversation with Sebastian Smythe and his truth might be just what he needed. "All those things you said to me were truths?"

"Yes. Could I have been a little more tactful? Probably, but that wasn't me. Still isn't."

"Really?"

"Let's start with what's your deal with Ga…Kurt?"

"You heard that?"

"I'm sure the entire coffee shop heard you."

Blaine let out a sigh of both frustration and embarrassment. No wonder everyone had been staring at him. "Before Tracy was born, we decided we didn't want her raised in daycare. We agreed I would stay home with her until she was 3 and then…"

"How old are you, Mini B?" Tracy turned and held-up 3 fingers, giving Sebastian his answer without Blaine having to say the words in front of his daughter.

"Her birthday was last week. We had a tea party."

"I wanna'd a princess cake."

Sebastian could see the regret in Blaine's expression. If he had to guess, it was yet another of Kurt's demands he had given into. "Was the meeting you went to about a job?"

"While I was home with Tracy the past 3 years, I did some writing. My friends Benj and Justin got me a meeting…"

"You're friends with Broadway's new darlings?"

"We went to NYU together."

"You went to NYU?"

"Long story. Anyway, I had a meeting across the street. I told Kurt 2 weeks ago but last night he announced he had something to do this morning. He promised to be back in time. I'm sure you heard the rest."

"Did he know how important your meeting was?"

"Yes"

"Did he know what the meeting was about?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I never told him I was writing"

"Again, why?"

"Because it's a musical about the lives of private school boys who meet years later as men after their school burns down."

"Daddy, I hungry."

Tracy's interruption was good for both Blaine and Sebastian as neither was sure where to go from there. Blaine went through her bag and found nothing. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. Daddy forgot your snacks."

"Here" Sebastian took Tracy from his lap and sat her in the booster seat she had been in originally. "Go buy her a cake pop on me since I missed her birthday. Maybe they have a princess one."

"Se…Truth, that's not…"

"Go, Blaine. I've got her. What can I say? Kids love me. Adults not so much."

"Well, she most certainly likes you. Thank you, I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Blaine was back with a huge smile on his face. "Look, Sweetie. They had a princess cake pop."

"Yay!"

"What do you say to Truth?"

"Thank yous Truth."

"You're welcome Mini B but I really do have to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Blaine almost felt a sense of loss knowing Sebastian was leaving. Selfishly, there was so much more he wanted to say. He'd settled for what he needed to hear. "Any new truths before you go?"

"Only if you want to hear them."

"I do"

"For her sake, find a way to fix your marriage, sooner rather than later. If you can't, get out, sooner rather than later. For her sake and your own."

He watched Sebastian walk away then Blaine turned to see Tracy with cake pop all over her face and holding out a piece of paper. "Daddy, Truth says someday." He laughed remembering _Someday Killer_ (and all the inuendo that went with it) as how Sebastian ended their conversations. Of course, he had to find a way to have the last word.

When he realized the piece of paper Tracy was holding was actually a business card, he assumed it was Sebastian's.

He was wrong.

_Wesley Montgomery, Esq.  
Attorney at Law_

He couldn't help himself. "Fuck you, Sebastian."

"Fuck!"

"No!"

**1 Month Later**

"It's _Wicked_, Blaine. You know it's been a dream of mine since Rachel and I snuck on stage Junior year."

"Glinda is your dream, not Dr. Dillamond. It's why we sunk all our savings into Virginia Woolf, to show producers anyone could play any role. But that's beside the point. We had a deal. It' your turn to stay home while I find work. You should have never auditioned in the first place. At the very least you shouldn't have gone behind my back!"

"I didn't go behind your back! And you're one to talk. You didn't tell me about your play."

"I told you the day I had the meeting. For once, just tell the truth!"

_Daddy!_

"Great, we woke her up. Let's go."

"Why? She's only calling for you."

Blaine didn't know why he was surprised. He had always been Tracy's primary parent due to the deal but since she turned 3 it seemed like Kurt was purposefully distancing himself from their daughter. Rachel had even called him out on it. When he got to her room, she was out of her toddler bed and had crawled into the glider they loved to cuddle in.

"What are you doing up, Little Miss?" he asked, putting her on his lap and tossing a throw blanket across them.

"Loud"

Shit! "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Tracy dropped her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Blaine thought she had gone back to sleep until…"Daddy, Truth says someday."

**The Next Day**

"I can't take it anymore, Wes. Tracy broke my heart last night."

"I get it, Blaine. And, I want to help but you know I'm an entertainment lawyer, not a divorce lawyer."

"I do, and I only planned on asking for help finding a good one but after this morning…"

"What happened this morning?"

"I got a call from my friend Benj saying some of their investors were interested in _Dalton Boys_ and wanted a more formal meeting. Kurt overheard and suddenly it was _our_ play and what role was _his_ and how I had to schedule the meeting around _his rehearsals_ for _Wicked_. I can't believe he did that."

"Seriously? Blaine and the Pips, _Candles_, make _MY_ Senior year special. Ring any bells? I'm sure there's a lot more I don't know about."

"You have no idea." Blaine shook his head remembering something Sebastian said to Tracy the day at the coffee shop.

_I was your Daddy's friend a long time ago. Then I made him mad_

_Why?_

_Because I told him a lot of truths he didn't want to hear_

"Blaine, are you ok?"

Guess it was as good a time as any to start accepting the truth. "I will be, someday."

"That's my line, Killer."

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked with a tone that piqued Wes' interest but would have to wait…for now. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a lawyer here. I was actually on my way to my interview when I ran into you and Mini B."

"He was late." Wes tried to give off his old _Head of the Warbler Council_ attitude but couldn't seeing the way the two of them looked at each other. "Thankfully, he's excellent at what he does."

"I don't doubt that" Blaine said with a smile. "Maybe you can help? As I told Wes, I don't have a lot of money…"

"Don't worry about money, Blaine. Tell us exactly what you want to come out of this with."

"I want my daughter, her belongings and total rights to anything I wrote or will write during the time we're married. Knowing Kurt, this could take a while."

"Blaine…"

"This is not me giving in Wes…Sebastian. The only things I want are Tracy and my intellectual properties. But, I'm not above using everything else to make sure I get them."

"Look who finally grew some balls."

"Fuck you, Sebastian"

"Someday, Killer but let's screw over your soon-to-be ex first."

**One Year Later**

Blaine opened the door of his brownstone to see his lawyer standing there holding grocery bags. "Signed, sealed and delivered, Killer" Sebastian said as he put the bags on the kitchen table. "You are officially a free man."

"I'm sure Kurt loved that you personally hand-delivered the final divorce decree."

"He was still screaming about how the judge not only awarded you full-custody and child support but 3 years of spousal support. He shouldn't have told so many people about your deal then admit in court he never planned to honor it."

"I still can't believe you had Frank call his dad and Carole in as witnesses."

"You only said we had to keep Rachel out of it. Now, where's Mini B?" Sebastian reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. "We have some celebrating to do!"

"She's next door at Ella's. They're going to have a sleep over but I promised we'd take her to the zoo tomorrow."

"Oh"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the disappointment in Sebastian's voice. "I didn't think it was appropriate for my daughter to be here as we celebrate my becoming _officially a free man_ as you so eloquently put it." Before Sebastian could respond, Blaine grabbed him by the arms, pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed the breath out of him. They had kissed before but nothing like this. When they separated, he found himself being led to the staircase which went up to the bedrooms.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"It's someday."


End file.
